I missed my German lessons
by ReDirect
Summary: A rather small story, maybe one shot maybe not, I got the idea to write at 1 AM while listening to rain and drinking one can of beer, it'd be fun if I continue it, but regarding my motivation, I'd sooner write my girlfriend's name on the moon rather than this Please note that I write the chapters on the moment, and might revision them in the future, I'm too lazy to go through Beta.


**This story is really just written on the moment, might update the writing in the future, if you ever see any hard to read sentences or phrases, I'd appreciate if you'd tell me.**

Atop a tall cliff could be seen a young adult human male looking at the city of Elchea far away, he just got into this world, and boy, he clearly did not want to be here. At all.

He took a sip from the beer can he had next to him and put it back down on the rock, he squatted while looking at the city, civilisation, he must've thought, as he tried to plan his next moves. At least he could find a place to sleep and not be killed by some wild wolves or dogs or whatever hides in this world's wilderness.

"Got to say, this sure as hell does not look like home... like this rather old looking town does not look like Brașov or Cluj... be it in the mountains..."

He got up and and stretched his back a bit, groaned and picked up his beer can, this way he can finish his beer.

"So...let me revise everything up until now..." He said as he cautiously watched his step to get down from the cliff "Ahhh, this way, good...sigh..." He walked after getting down from the cliff and started taking the path down to the town... "So...I met this young... god. His name was Tet, rather conveniently similar to Jewish old scripture... and now he brought me here in a world of games... where everything was settled by games... boy did I considered him a young punk who tried making a prank!... But here am I... stuck after a sound barrier breaking speed fall with my organs and body intact... only to be saved by the same punk while making a crater in the earth... now I'd rather be at a friendly shisha with an old fiend rather go through that again..."

As the young male got close to Elchea, his bear was on the end, but still a good few sips left, more than enough. The closer he got to the town, the more he noted the first major problem...this was a ruin. A run-down collection of ghettos only strapped together with spit and puss...

"Oof son, and I though some parts of Bucharest's old centre looked like hell..." The closer he got though, the more he saw the castle at the end of the town, which it did look conveniently quite renovated... "Convenient indeed..." he said

He looked around for more information he could gather visually and what he saw really put a frown on his face, the walls could use some general repairs, people were dressed poorly, some were indeed rather decent, with a grain of salt, and some were truthfully alright, similar could be said about the houses, although a bit less so...most did need some repairs...

As he entered the market, he could finally envision communism in the 80's up close, the market stalls barely had any fruit on them, and no refrigeration, only smoked meat, this couldn't be the only market in the entire town, so he...

"Excuse me miss, is this the only market in the town?" He could speak some Japanese enough to rather okay levels, but he just hoped people wouldn't try to go more advanced.

"We used to have more, but the more the years pass, the less food there is, now we're reduced to this nothingness..." The woman said with a grim expression, our young adult did had some problems understanding, but he got the point...past...more...now...less...reason unknown, or not understood...he took a risk and asked...

"So, the reason for all of this?"

"How can you not know? The war you dummy, we're Imanity, the weakest race and the laughing stock of the other Exceded races, if they ever so want to enslave us they shall, as we can't do anything but serve them...we might be free now kid...but remember my words...we will fall one day, and Imanity will be nothing more than toys to the other species..."

Our young male just stood there shocked...damn you Tet, with you and your family, he thought, does he know? About his talents or something?

"Hey, madam..."

"Yeah boy?"

That's when he took her shoulders and looked with a fixed expression in her eyes

"Imanity. Will. Not. Fall. Or else I'll destroy this whole world." As he said that, it almost felt like a whole burst of motivation and power left his body into this woman

She felt shocked, never before had she seen such devotion, such power...

"I'd laugh in your face boy, but for some reason I want to believe you..."

"Laugh while you still can, it's not yours." He smiled as he backed away

**White Aura completed **he thought as he walked to the castle, he must see the king of this hell hole... He took one last sip from the can before tucking it away in his pouch.

**This story is really just written on the moment, might update the writing in the future, if you ever see any hard to read sentences or phrases, I'd appreciate if you'd tell me.**


End file.
